Hitori Ja Nai
by RinRin NaRin desu
Summary: Tak ada orang yang sendiri didunia ini. Lihatlah sekelilingmu, dan kau akan menemukan mereka. Enjoy reading, newbie yoroshiku, warning inside :D


**Hitori Ja nai**

**Warning** : newbie, typo, abal, gaje, OOC, BL etc

**Disclamer** : Shirodaira Kyou and Saizaki Ren

**A/N** : Hajimemashitte Narin desu! Atashi wa newbie desu yoroshiku minna senpai!

**Semboyan saya**

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav atau nggak Follow XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

Meski tampak luar, Yoshino terlihat sangat biasa saja sejak kematian misterius Aika. Atau malah terkesan tak peduli. Namun, dalam hatinya sangat berbeda. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Aika, dia tak bisa merelakan kematian Aika begitu saja. Aika sangat berharga baginya. Bagaimana Yoshino bisa melupakan suara manis Aika, tertawanya yang anggun serta sentuhannya yang lembut. Yoshino tak mungkin bisa melupakan Aika apapun yang terjadi. Atau_

"_E-mail_ dari pacarmu lagi, eh?" tanya Mahiro yang berada tak jauh darinya, Yoshino hanya bergumam tanda mengiyakan. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya. Ya, mengetik sebuah pesan yang tak pernah atau bahkan tak mungkin dibalas. Karena kenyataan sangatlah pahit. Tapi Yoshino tak peduli. Dalam bayangannya, pacarnya masih berada disuatu tempat, sedang tersenyum saat mendapatkan pesan darinya.

"Che, melihatmu termenung didepan layar ponsel membuatku bosan." Yoshino kini melihat Mahiro yang melenggang pergi. Meninggalkannya dan sebuah api unggun yang ia buat sebelum senja tadi.

Yoshino menutup ponselnya. Wajah semi datarnya menatap sendu punggung yang mulai menghilang dibalik pepohonan."Ma-mahiro." Tangan Yoshino menggapai udara. Entah kenapa mendadak kosong saat Mahiro meninggalkannya.

Buru-buru Yoshino beranjak dari duduknya. Berlari kecil mengikuti jalan yang Mahiro lewati. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mendapati patnernya sedang terdiam, menengadah langit bertabur bintang dan bertengger sebuah bulan penuh yang besar.

**Kresek**

Mahiro menoleh, sedikit tersenyum saat mendapati Yoshino berdiri dibelakangnya."Sudah selesai dengan pacarmu?" pendengaran Yoshino berbohong atau memang sedikit terdengar nada sinis dengan campuran nada kesal pada kalimat Mahiro. Mengangguk, itulah jawaban Yoshino. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat kearah Mahiro. Memperhatikan objek yang menyita perhatian Mahiro untuk beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kata orang tua jaman dulu, ketika seseorang meninggal maka dia akan menjadi sebuah bintang." Yoshino menunjuk taburan bintang diatas mereka. Sebuah dengusan setengah tertawa Mahiro lontarkan."Mungkin, Aika-chan menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

Mahiro menoleh, didalam penglihatannya Mahiro bisa melihat sorot sendu dari mata Yoshino."Che, aku tak tau kenapa kau terlihat sedih, tapi aku tak setuju dengan perkataanmu." Mahiro menghela nafas panjang."Orang mati takkan pernah kembali apalagi menjadi bintang."

Sedikit tersenyum tipis dari Yoshino menanggapi perkataan masuk akal Mahiro."Kau benar." Mereka kembali pada objek pandang mereka.

"Mahiro, apa kau pernah berfikir, kalau bulan itu merasa kasepian?" Mahiro terkekeh pelan, Yoshino melanjutkan perkataannya."Dia yang paling besar diantara para bintang kecil yang bertabur disekelilingnya, aku pikir jika bulan itu mahkluk hidup dia akan merasa sangat kesepian karena tak ada yang sama dengannya."

"Jika bulan berfikir kalau dia merasa berbeda dia akan selalu kesepian dan dia tak akan memandang apa yang ada disekitarnya." Mahiro berjalan kembali menuju tempat mereka bermalam."Lebih baik kita segera tidur." Yoshino mengangguk.

Pagi hari yang seharusnya menjadi pagi yang sangat dingin entah kenapa mendadak sedikit hangat. Yoshino membuka bola mata besarnya. Terbelalak saat mendapati Mahiro merengkuhnya. Nafas hangat Mahiro membuat wajah Yoshino tergelitik.

"Ma-mahiro." Yoshino menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berharap pemuda pirang ingin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ngh." Lenguhan kesal datang dari bibir Mahiro. Kelopak mata yang menutup iris merah itu terbuka perlahan. Mahiro melepas pelukannya, saat mata coklat itu memandangnya."Ke-kemarin malam dingin sekali, ja-jadi_" sekilas wajah Mahiro memerah.

Yoshino bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor karena debu dan rerumputan kering."Tak apa." Gumamnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan ke hutan siapa tau ada yang bisa kita makan." Yoshino beranjak, meraih ranselnya dengan langkah pelan dia memasuki hutan.

"Oi Yoshino tunggu aku." Dan akhirnya Mahiro menemani Yoshino masuk kedalam hutan.

Didalam hutan itu terdapat aliran sungai kecil yang jernih. Saking jernihnya kau bisa melihat beberapa ikan yang berenang pelan mengikuti arus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menangkap ikan saja." Saran Yoshino.

"Kau saja yang menangkap ikan, aku melihatmu disini." Mahiro mendudukkan dirinya dibawah naungan sebuah pohon.

Yoshino menghela hafas."Lalu apa gunanya tadi kau ikut."

"Aku 'kan mengawasimu."

**Blush**

Pipi Yoshino memerah, entah kenapa tatapan Mahiro memercikkan sesuatu. Yoshino melempar ranselnya kearah Mahiro."Titip." katanya singkat. Melepas jaketnya.

"Hoi kau serius menangkap ikan? Air itu pasti dingin sekali." Mahiro beranjak dari tempatnya, Yoshino menoleh menggaruk dagunya menatap pemuda pirang itu polos.

"Pelukanmu 'kan cukup hangat." Sontak Mahiro memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bo-bodoh." Wajah Mahiro memerah.

Lelaki manis itu menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang. Sementara orang yang dihampiri tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dipeluknya sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tanpa berucap apa-apa si lawan membalas pelukkannya.

Hmm, mungkin Mahiro benar. Jika bulan merasa selalu sendiri dan tak punya teman maka dia tak akan melihat bintang yang ada disekelilingnya. Sedangkan bintang selalu ada disamping bulan menemaninya, dan sudah sepantasnya bulan menyadari kehadiran si bintang.

Begitu pula Yoshino, saat Aika pergi dia merasa kesepian dan merasa sendiri padahal Mahiro selalu ada disampingnya, melindunginya. Sudah selayaknya Yoshino mulai menyadari kehadiran orang spesial kedua bagi dirinya.


End file.
